Greg Windel
"You mind sparing a smoke for a lovable sleaze like me?"-The MB's conscience. Profile Species: Human Race: Caucasian Height: Slightly taller than Logan Weight: Why do you need to know this? Age: 22 Likes: Smoking, slacking off, Logan. Dislikes: Royalty, harming his brother, being called "Gregory". Title: "The Wanderer" Best Quote: "Do I care? Nope. Do I wanna? Probably not." '' Fairy Tale Inspiration: The Wolf and the Seven Kids'' Appearance Greg resembles a much older version of his brother, Logan. As such, his hair is of a slightly lighter shade, and is grown in the opposite direction of Logan's. Furthermore, his eyes are a deep blue and he has a tuft of hair under his chin. Greg sports a red shirt tied at the top by a white ribbon and zippers. He wears black pants and boots. His shoes are striped with orange highlights, and his belt is orange as well, with a black buckle. Greg always dons his brown trenchoat, as well as his signature crimson eye-patch. On his back are two sword holsters, which are positioned to appear in the shape of a cross. Finally, Greg wears a necklace containing a black cross with yellow highlights around his neck. Biography Born as Gregory Windel, Greg and his brother Logan both grew up in the outskirts of Vale. Due to Logan's crippling condition, Greg was forced to protect both himself and his brother from any threats. This included a nasty incident with a creepy man, in which Greg lost his right eye protecting Logan. Not that it mattered or anything. In any case, right about when Logan turned 17, Greg abandoned him. It wasn't until two years later, that Logan discovered that his older brother was attending Beacon Academy as a third year student. Unfortunately, Greg began to slowly lost interest in his studies, choosing to only focus on the more riveting aspects of being a student. Such as combat. As a result of this apparent depression, his performance in other areas began to steadily dwindle, and he barely made it to his third year. As such, Professor Ozpin contacted Logan immediately and promptly invited him to Beacon as a way to keep his aloof brother from failing Beacon all together. Since then, the two run into each other on occasion and Greg seems to have abandoned his depressive behavior. As he seems to be motivated by the presence of his brother, his grades have slowly begun to rise up again, at least to the point where he is no longer in danger of being sent home permanently. As of now, Ozpin has attempted to put the third year to work by having him act as a student aid to various teachers on Beacon's campus. Not that he actually does anything that's required of him. Still, his ever present lazy demeanor and status as an aid has led many regular students to mistake him as a teacher. Team BLAM will gladly point out that he is not. Currently, Greg refuses to tell anyone what could have possibly caused the depression that almost ruined his career at Beacon. Not even Logan, though he speculates it was due to the lack of communication the brothers have had over the last couple of years. Personality Greg is quite immature for someone of his age. He is lazy, incompetent, and quite frankly, rude to all sentient life forms. As such, he is often looked down by his fellow second year peers at the Academy. Not that he cares. As opposed to Logan's easy way of living, Greg is always slightly on edge. He is always aiming to achieve some unseen goal. As such, some have commented on his behavior as "creepy determination". Of course, this strange behavior could be a result of his smoking addiction. Despite Logan's protests, Greg refuses to quite the habit. As one can imagine, Greg can sometimes display the characteristics of an addict, though he tries to keep it in check. Regardless, Greg can be considered a bully to anyone not close to him. He especially enjoys taunting and teasing first year students. Having been kicked out of class multiple times, it has been rumored that Ozpin himself was forced to give him a stern warning. As a result, Greg is very much uncaring towards his studies as a student, instead only focusing on the interesting aspects, such as battling Grimm. Abilities and Fighting Skills As a third year student at Beacon, Greg is widely adept in the art of combat. In reality, this is the only thing keeping him from dropping out of Beacon permanently. That and Logan's constant motivation for him to improve his grades. Greg possess two long swords that are sheathed in the two holsters on his back, forming a cross shape. These swords act as regular blades when in use. They can, however, be used for ranged combat. The tip of each blade can split apart to form a hook shape. When in this form, Greg's swords can fire arrows made of energy, and act like make-shift crossbows. The energy itself seems to be a result of Greg using red Dust to power his two blades. Despite this secondary function, Greg has stated himself that he greatly dislikes using assistance of any kind, instead relying on his skills alone. That includes Dust usage. As such, Greg will only really use the ranged components of his weapons only when absolutely needed. Or to play a prank on someone. Which ever comes first. His Aura glows orange. Combat Style Greg's fighting style is much like Logan's. Like his younger brother, Greg incorporates multiple flips and twirls to dodge enemies and keep his attacks in motion. In fact, it is almost accurate to say that his fighting method is the exact same as Logan's. The only difference would be Greg's incorporation for ranged attacks. When keeping his distance, Greg will fire his shots mid-leap so as to catch his enemies off guard. As such, he is not above getting close and personal, and he will uses his ranged attacks point blank without hesitation. As a result, one can say that Greg's fighting style is slightly more aggressive than Logan's, trading defensive and stance for strong and quick hits. This can make for foolhardy choices in combat, such as charging into the battle headfirst with no regard for others. Relationships Logan : Concerning his brother, Greg does not by any means hate him. In fact, he can be very protective over Logan. As such, he will allow no one to harm or even insult the lute player. At least, not when he's around. In some cases, Greg can sometimes act aloof and distant towards his brother. But when it counts, Greg would defend his younger sibling no matter what. The Story So Far... Location: Beacon Academy with his brother. Author's Notes I wanted a badass OC. So I gave Logan a badass brother. Category:Fan Made Character Category:MB's Property Category:Accepted Character